El sabor de la venganza
by angelofdeath241107
Summary: Su vida era el infierno en la tierra. Él ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba enloqueciendo. En medio de todo aquello sólo encontró una solución, alguien a quien culpar por su dolor. La sed de venganza lo mantuvo vivo, hasta que finalmente... logró su cometido... Ambientado en la segunda dimensión. NO slash NI yaoi. Rated T por violencia explícita y muerte del personaje. One shot.


**N/A:** Este one shot es una locura, ¡una LOCURA te digo! Ok, no, xD pero sí. Es una locura, así que lea con cuidado. Tenía que ser un fic para Halloween, pero no conseguí ni siquiera empezarlo para esa fecha (bloqueo del escritor). Así que no lo tome en serio. La idea original contenía más horror que drama, pero bueno, la mayoría de mis historias siempre terminan siendo angst.

Por cierto, a _**Perry el ornito-cyborg**_ (nombre en español latino) o **_Perry el ornitoborg_** (nombre en español ibérico) yo lo llamo **_Platyborg_** (nombre en inglés. Es el nombre original). Sí, soy así de friki. xD Por cierto, si lo desea puede escuchar la canción **"Déjame gritar" de Kudai** para ambientar el fic.

Tal vez escriba sobre Platyborg y el alterno de Doofenshmirtz otra vez, pero si lo hago no será como este one shot. En fin, es todo lo que quería decir.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Violencia explícita y muerte del personaje.

**Disclaimer: **Platyborg, el alterno de Doofenshmirtz, demás personajes de Phineas y Ferb y la imagen de portada no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh… y de Disney. La historia de este one shot y el pequeño verso son creaciones mías, pero están hechas sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**El sabor de la venganza**

El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele.

Marco Aurelio (121-180). Emperador romano.

* * *

El cielo estaba negro, cubierto por nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer agua sobre la ciudad. El sonido de los relámpagos perturbaba la paz, mientras él continuaba con la vista fija en el horizonte.

De pronto, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Observó el pequeño montón de agua, antes de suspirar. En realidad no le importaba que lloviera. Él estaba más concentrado en otra cosa. La rabia y la frustración recorrían cada fibra de su ser, pero él no podía hacer nada. No existían maneras de solucionar sus problemas.

La lluvia cayó con más intensidad y comenzó a mojarlo de pies a cabeza. Probablemente eso no era bueno, tomando en cuenta que era un cyborg. Podría hacer corto circuito, pero nada le importaba. Sólo deseaba volver cuatro años atrás cuando su vida era perfecta, cuando no tenía prohibido acercarse a sus niños.

Se quedó sentado allí, en el balcón del edificio que hace cuatro años fue "Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated", pero que hace apenas tres semanas atrás era la sede del dictador de Danville y… su hogar. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no! Ese lugar nunca fue su hogar, era una prisión que lo mantenía alejado de su familia.

Su familia… que ahora no podía ver porque le estaba prohibido. ¿Qué mundo retorcido era éste donde no le dejaban acercarse a sus seres queridos? ¿Qué loco se atrevía a prohibírselo? Linda Flynn, ella se lo había prohibido, porque pensaba que era una amenaza para Phineas y Ferb… y tal vez tenía razón.

Hace tres semanas todo había terminado. Finalmente Doofenshmirtz fue derrotado y él recuperó su libertad. El control mental se esfumó y pudo recordar su pasado… y a sus niños. Él volvió temporalmente a su hogar, pero desde el primer instante en que puso un pie en la casa, sintió el miedo que le tenían Linda y Lawrence (Linda más que todo). No los culpaba. Los aterrorizó durante cuatro años, así que tenían derecho a temerle, pero el miedo no era todo lo que le esperaba. Había cosas peores, como la desconfianza de Candace. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de que recuperó su libertad. En realidad era bastante paranoica, tanto así que pensaba que, en cualquier momento, Doofenzhmirtz retomaría su control mental sobre él y lo obligaría a sacarlo de prisión. Él creía que recuperó su libertad en su totalidad. Dudaba que algo como aquello pudiese suceder, pero una parte de su interior le decía que era una posibilidad. Si era así no quería estar cerca de nadie cuando sucediese. Temía dañar o matar a uno de sus seres queridos y esa idea lo torturaba día y noche, quitándole horas de sueño y produciendo que las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos (que había adquirido gracias a que Doofenshmirtz le encargaba trabajos nocturnos) incrementaran cada vez más. Dándole un aspecto vil.

El Mayor Monograma y Carl tampoco eran la excepción, sin embargo. Ellos también le temían. Al igual que todos los agentes. No los culpaba. A decir verdad, nunca culpaba a nadie. Él había destrozado e invadido la O.W.C.A., después de todo. Tenían derecho a temerle y él nunca les reclamaría nada. Sólo que no le agradaba que todos se alteraran cuando él caminaba por los pasillos del antiguo edificio de la O.W.C.A. que actualmente estaba reconstruyéndose. Las miradas de terror eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse como un monstro y quizás lo era. Había hecho cosas que nunca podría olvidar y la culpa le carcomía el alma cada vez que recordaba eso.

Así que esa era su vida. La soledad eterna que le juraba nunca irse y el sentimiento de melancolía que le recordaba lo que había perdido. Por eso estaba allí, en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz, donde todo comenzó. Permitía que la lluvia lo mojase porque no podía llorar. Al menos el cielo hacía eso por él. Además que en realidad no le importaba que le pasara algo malo. No tenía por qué vivir, de todas formas. A nadie le importaría si dejaba de existir…

—Platyborg —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Perry giró, maldiciendo el hecho de que Monograma continuara llamándolo por aquel nombre. Odiaba ese nombre. Era como una especie de marca, un insulto. El sello que lo caracterizaba como el general de Doofenshmirtz.

El mayor retrocedió al notar la mirada de furia que el cyborg le daba. Notando su error y más que todo por el miedo que sentía, decidió disculparse.

—Lo lamento —dijo—. Es la costumbre.

Él no respondió. No porque no podía, sino porque no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus lamentos para siquiera intentarlo. Monograma se aclaró la garganta, mientras daba unos pasos por el balcón.

—Perry… Agente P —vaciló. No sabía cómo llamarlo después de todo lo que sucedió. Temía decir algo equivocado y provocar su ira. Si eso pasaba terminaría muerto… al igual que otras personas—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí, en este edificio?

Platyborg lo observó durante unos momentos. ¿Estaba pidiéndole permiso para hacer una pregunta?, pero si él era su jefe. No se suponía que hiciera eso. Perry suspiró cuando comprendió lo que ocurría. El hombre tenía miedo, otra vez. "Miedo" la única emoción que los demás podían sentir por él.

Finalmente decidió asentir. Sí, podía preguntar eso, sólo que él no iba a responder. Monograma lo observó confundido. Al parecer, quería estar solo. Eso o quizás no deseaba verlo. No importaba. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le daba miedo, de todos modos.

—Está lloviendo —finalmente el Mayor decidió hablar de nuevo.

Perry lo observó con sarcasmo. "Gracias por el dato" pensó. Monograma se avergonzó un poco. El miedo le hacía decir cosas obvias, cosas estúpidas en sí.

—¿No deseas entrar y cubrirte? —preguntó vacilante—. La lluvia podría hacerte mal.

Perry suspiró con frustración, seguido por un pequeño gruñido de ira. ¿No entendía la indirecta? Quería estar solo. No le importaba que la lluvia pudiera matarlo. De hecho, tenía la esperanza de que eso sucediese y así se librara del infierno en el que su vida se había convertido.

—Entiendo —y con aquellas palabras Monograma salió de la habitación, con tal rapidez que casi parecía una flecha.

Platyborg observó la puerta por unos momentos. La culpa finalmente estaba presentándose en su interior. ¿Cómo podía esperar que no le teman si todo lo que hacía era ser aterrador, grosero y comportarse de manera amenazante? Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a eso. Después de todo, había vivido de aquella forma durante cuatro años. Casi media vida, tomando en cuenta que era un ornitorrinco y que esos animales viven solamente once años.

Tomó asiento en el suelo y permitió que la lluvia continuara mojándolo. Tal vez merecía todo lo malo que le estaba sucediendo. Quizás era una especie de karma.

Un pitido se escuchó, parecía que provenía de una alarma. Perry observó su muñeca, donde un reloj comunicador se hallaba. Presionó un botón y una imagen apareció en el aparato. Era Candace, la líder de la resistencia.

—Platyborg, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó la muchacha.

Él gruñó con enfado en respuesta. Su nombre era Perry. ¡Perry! No Platyborg. ¿Por qué nadie podía entender eso? ¿Era tan difícil?

Candace, sin embargo, no se mostró asustada. Era la única que no le temía. Se habían enfrentado, físicamente, cuando él todavía era el general de Doofenshmirtz. Así que no tenía por qué temerle. Al contrario, ella lo retaba constantemente.

La adolescente se quedó observándolo y, después de ver la lluvia y el color de las paredes que estaban atrás de él, pudo determinar el lugar en que se encontraba.

—¿Estás en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz? —dijo con molestia. No le agradaba eso. De hecho, nuevas sospechas se presentaban en su mente—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Espera. No me lo digas. Ya lo sé. Doofenshmirtz recuperó su control mental sobre ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta y continuó hablando, como si murmurara para sí misma—. ¡Oh, yo lo sabía!, pero nadie me escuchó. Debimos encerrarte junto a él.

Perry gruñó. No, ese no era el caso y nadie podría encerrarlo. Al menos no por el momento, pero si intentaba ponerlo en la misma celda que el ex dictador, él la mataría. Nunca permitiría que nadie hiciera eso. No quería estar cerca de él. Lo odiaba tanto que sólo deseaba verlo muerto.

Candace dejó de hablar cuando él la interrumpió. Entonces bajó un poco sus lentes de sol para lograr verlo mejor. Él la miraba con rabia y lo que sólo pudo determinar como odio, pero su expresión no era la misma que cuando estaba bajo el dominio de Doofenshmirtz. Ella suspiró de alivio. Al menos no tendría que encargarse de él... por el momento.

—Entiendo. Doofenshmirtz no te controla —dijo—, por el momento —susurró de manera sarcástica—. Bien, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven a la base. Necesitamos tu testimonio —y sin darle tiempo para responder cortó la comunicación.

Perry se quedó allí durante un corto periodo de tiempo. No necesitaba preguntar para qué necesitaban un testimonio. Él conocía los motivos. Doofenshmirtz fue encarcelado de inmediato cuando lo vencieron. Ni siquiera hacía falta un juicio. Todos sabían que era culpable. Entre los nuevos líderes acordaron el tiempo que estaría encerrado y se lo comunicaron. Eso fue todo. Sin embargo, con él fue distinto. Hizo cosas horribles sí. Todos sabían eso, pero había un problema. Él no tenía libre voluntad cuando cometió aquellos crímenes. Ni siquiera recordaba nada. Por tanto, tampoco distinguía entre bien y mal. Simplemente hacía lo que el dictador le ordenara y creía todo lo que le dijera.

Entonces se había formado un dilema. ¿Debes castigar a alguien que cometió crímenes sin saber lo que hacía o dejarlo impune sólo porque no tenía conciencia de sus actos? Nadie conocía la respuesta y por ello habían decidido hacer un juicio. Aunque en estas tres semanas no había avanzado mucho. Lo único que hacía era testificar y Candace constantemente intentaba encarcelarlo, alegando que era por precaución. En medio de todo esto, dos bandos se habían formado. Los que lo defendían y los que intentaban aprisionarlo. La líder de la resistencia, obviamente, estaba integrada en el segundo bando, junto al hermano del ex dictador, Roger Doofenshmirtz. Phineas, Ferb y casi la mitad de los miembros de la O.W.C.A. conformaban el primer bando, aunque la mayoría de los agentes apoyaban la idea de encarcelarlo.

Sacudiéndose el agua del cuerpo, decidió ir a la actual base, el antiguo edificio de la O.W.C.A. Abrió sus alas, al tiempo de que notaba que la lluvia no lo dañó ni en los más mínimo. Al parecer Doofenshmirtz lo construyó a prueba de agua. Maldiciendo aquel hecho y su mala suerte, emprendió el vuelo y se preparó para otro día horrible.

Sobrevoló el área limítrofe, mientras apreciaba la vista aérea y observaba su ciudad con melancolía. Nunca podría volver a caminar por sus calles, jamás volvería a pisar el pasto del parque. Hubo un tiempo en que luchó por la libertad de Danville y la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, aunque nadie lo sabía. Sin embargo, después de que se convirtió en el general del nuevo dictador, se ganó el odio de los ciudadanos.

La última vez que intentó caminar por las calles de Danville no obtuvo una sorpresa grata. Algunos ciudadanos se echaron a correr, en cambio otros lo agredieron. Desde entonces había decidido limitarse a sobrevolar la ciudad. Al menos así no correría riesgos.

Aterrizó en las afueras de Danville, donde el edificio de la O.W.C.A. estaba siendo reconstruido. Había maquinaria pesada en el lugar y algunos humanos que se limitaban a trabajar. Al parecer el inmueble no estaba terminado, pero la mitad estaba reconstruida.

Dio un paso con cuidado, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, pero era imposible. Sus articulaciones eran mecánicas y provocaban sonidos cada vez que se movía. De pronto, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Se había convertido en el centro de atención. Sin embargo, aquello no era bueno. No en absoluto. Algunos de los trabajadores gritaron de horror, otros se limitaron a esconderse y los más osados comenzaron a gritar algunos insultos y decirle que se largue. Lo odiaban y le temían. Él sabía eso. Conocía a la perfección que querían verlo muerto, pero como siempre, no los culpaba. Nunca lo haría. Siempre se culparía a sí mismo... y a Doofenshmirtz.

Así que no hizo nada. Se limitó a quedarse quieto. Entonces, cuando estuvo seguro que no iban a atacarlo (como en otras ocasiones), decidió continuar su camino e ingresar al edificio. Una vez dentro caminó por los pasillos que estaban poblados. De hecho, casi todos los agentes se hallaban allí, acomodando algunos muebles de oficina y formando los nuevos cubículos.

De pronto escuchó una voz, un gritó para ser más específicos. Al siguiente instante los pasillos estaban vacíos. Todos los agentes habían huido. Perry suspiró con tristeza y simplemente se limitó a caminar. No podía hacer nada, de todos modos. Nunca dejarían de temerle. Él tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

Escuchó un sonido y giró la cabeza, sólo para hallar a Pinky que estaba escondido debajo de un escritorio. Temblaba demasiado y se cubría la cabeza con las patas. Perry sólo lo observó y se limitó a alejarse. Al menos si estaba lejos el chihuahua se calmaría.

Paso a paso recorrió los pasillos, mientras fijaba la vista en lo que pudiera, intentando no mirar a nadie demasiado tiempo. Si lo hacía probablemente los agentes creerían que estaba pensando en matarlo. En medio de todo aquello encontró a un agente en especial, Peter el panda. Hallábase en una esquina, intentando esconderse en la oscuridad de la misma. Platyborg lo observó a los ojos y halló terror gravado en ellos. Eso era común. Todos le tenían miedo, pero no sabía por qué Peter le temía. Conocía los motivos que Pinky tenía para temerle. Cuando invadió la O.W.C.A. lo lastimó, más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Casi lo mata para ser específicos. Pero no recordaba haber luchado con Peter, ni siquiera haberlo capturado. Nunca le hizo nada para que le temiera y aun así lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Tal vez nunca lo sabría o quizás había olvidado lo que sea que le hizo. Después de todo, todavía no recordaba la totalidad de su vida.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación en que debía estar Candace y los demás. Abrió la puerta, sólo para ver a la líder de la resistencia que no lucía muy contenta. Él rodó los ojos con enfado. Iba a ser un día largo. Estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

Un día largo era nada comparado con lo que había vivido. Ahora definitivamente estaba seguro de que Candace no descansaría hasta que lo viera tras las rejas. ¿Por qué? Él conocía los motivos, pero realmente no quería pensar en eso. Era mejor así.

Al menos ya estaba en casa. Bueno, no exactamente en casa. No podía vivir con Phineas y Ferb, pero la O.W.C.A. tampoco le dio un lugar al cual ir. Así que vivía en la antigua cede de Danville, el edificio que alguna vez fue "Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated". Nunca se lo dijo a nadie y nunca lo haría, pero aquella construcción era el único lugar donde se sentía protegido. Al único lugar que podía acudir, de todos modos.

"Protegido". Se rió de la ironía. Tenía armas suficientes como para destrozar un ejército humano completo, pero la última vez que intentaron asesinarlo ni siquiera intentó usarlas. No podía. Los crímenes que antes había cometido lo atormentaban y el sentimiento de culpa era tal que había jurado nunca más atacar a nadie. Ni siquiera en defensa propia.

Decidió dejar los pensamientos deprimentes a un lado y entonces se encaminó adentro. Estar solo en el balcón no le ayudaría, de todas formas. Una vez dentro sonrió ante el calor que irradiaba la construcción. Al menos aquí no moriría de frío, aunque una parte de él deseaba la muerte. Fue hasta la cocina y revisó los compartimientos secretos. Sacó algunas latas de alimentos, que Doofenshmirtz había guardado allí para casos de emergencia, y comenzó a comer. Era un cyborg, pero su estómago todavía era orgánico y gran parte de su cuerpo también. Es más, casi la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba forrado con metal solamente. No sabía si debía agradecer o maldecir aquel hecho, así que simplemente intentaba no pensar en eso.

Un sonido llamó su atención, parecía un murmullo. Entonces dejó a un lado las latas de comida y giró bruscamente, adoptando una pose defensiva en el proceso. Lo que observó no lo sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo lo desconcertó. Había un adolescente parado allí. Sostenía un arma en sus manos y estaba apuntándole. Perry levantó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Quédate… quieto —el muchacho estaba nervioso— o disparo.

Platyborg suspiró con fastidio, antes de girar los ojos. Ésta no era la primera vez que algún torpe adolescente intentaba hacerse el héroe y acabar con él. La verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. Lo único que lo desconcertó fue que el niño se presentara allí, en el edificio antiguo que todos temían. Además que nadie sabía que él vivía allí o tal vez lo vieron volar y aterrizar en la terraza. Eso era probable.

Lo observó por unos momentos, mientras meditaba qué hacer. Deseaba poder hablar para decirle que se largue, pero no era capaz. Así que debía pensar en una manera de espantarlo sin hacerle daño. De pronto un segundo sonido se presentó y él giró la cabeza con lentitud. Sólo para hallar que más adolescentes estaban allí. Bien, entonces se trataba de una pandilla completa o algo así. En realidad no le importaba. Eran niños armados con pistolas láser solamente o eso pensaba.

De pronto una lluvia de disparos se produjo a su alrededor y él simplemente se limitó a saltar, volar y hacer piruetas para esquivarlos. Era sencillo. Después de todo, era un cyborg. Tenía capacidades que los humanos y otros seres no. Finalmente los disparos cesaron y él los observó con aire de suficiencia. Parecía que había una pregunta escrita en sus facciones: ¿Terminaron?

Los adolescentes lo miraron con rabia y lo que sólo se podría determinar como odio, frustración y sed de venganza.

—¡Plan B! —gritó uno de ellos, el más alto que probablemente era el líder.

Perry giró los ojos. Al parecer no se daban por vencido tan fácilmente. Ahora, ¿qué estupidez podría ser el plan B?

—¡Perry! —una voz se hizo presente, una voz que era extrañamente familiar.

Para cuando giró nuevamente vio algo que no esperaba. Phineas y Ferb estaban allí y algunos de los muchachos los sostenían, evitando que huyeran. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían y al instante se paralizó. Estaba seguro de que su corazón se había parado también.

Uno de los muchachos, el líder, rió ante su reacción.

—No esperabas eso, ¿verdad, pedazo de chatarra? —dijo, pero no esperó respuesta y continuó—. ¡Al igual que mi padre no esperaba que lo asesinaras!

Platyborg no respondió, se limitó a observar a sus niños. La osadía se había borrado de su rostro y fue reemplazada por el dolor, el miedo y la frustración. No podía hacer nada, cualquier movimiento podría producir que los asesinaran. Él no deseaba eso. Daría su vida por sus dueños. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendió. Querían matarlo a él, no a Phineas ni a Ferb. Quizás si se los permitía no los dañarían. Tal vez así sería mejor. Casi al instante el muchacho lunático hizo una pregunta, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Te rindes? —indagó.

—¡No, Perry! ¡No debes rendirte! ¡Corre, huye! —Phineas gritó hasta que uno de los muchachos le tapó la boca y lo silenció.

Perry levantó las manos sin dudar. Se rendía. No le importaba nada, sólo sus niños. Eran su vida. Siempre sería así. Perderlos equivaldría a la muerte en vida, el infierno en la tierra, aunque ya estaba ahí.

El adolescente sonrió con triunfo.

—¡Disparen! —dijo.

Y eso fue todo. El sonido de disparos se presentó y él sabía que iba a morir. El primer tiro le rozó una rodilla y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo. Los demás impactaron en su pecho, atravesando el metal que lo cubría y produciendo heridas profundas. La sangre comenzó a brotar, formando un río a su alrededor. Y él no hizo nada, ni siquiera un sonido, un movimiento o una mueca. Se quedó allí. Acostado en el suelo, mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Phineas y sentía como el dolor atravesaba cada fibra de su ser, llegando hasta su esencia misma. Poco a poco su visión se hizo borrosa. Después de eso, el dolor fue disminuyendo y una sensación extraña se hizo presente, parecía que flotara. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y no supo nada más.

Los adolescentes sonrieron al ver que ya no se movía y finalmente liberaron a los niños.

—Nuestro trabajo está hecho —dijo el líder—. Podemos irnos.

Sus compañeros lo aclamaron y se limitaron a salir. Phineas y Ferb, en cambio, corrieron y se arrodillaron en el suelo sin importarles el hecho de que estaban manchando sus ropas con sangre.

—Perry, despierta —Phineas lo agitó, pero no funcionó—. Por favor, despierta —su voz convertida en un sollozo retumbó en el lugar, pero el cuerpo continuó en el mismo estado, inerte y sin mostrar reacción.

El pelirrojo observó a su hermano, que le devolvía la mirada y que al parecer estaba llorando. Él negó con la cabeza. No podía creerlo. Él no podía morir… pero así era. Phineas echó a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba levemente y maldecía el momento en que los capturaron para usarlos como carnada. Debió luchar. No debió permitir que los atraparan, pero no lo pudo evitar. Eran sólo niños, después de todo.

De pronto dejó de llorar y un rayo de esperanza invadió sus facciones. Escuchó un latido, aunque leve, pero sabía que todavía tenía pulso.

—Está vivo —y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que los dos alzaran en brazos a Perry y se lo llevaran con la decisión de mantenerlo así, con vida.

* * *

Cuando Perry abrió los ojos nuevamente, vio a Phineas y Ferb frente a él. Sonrió antes de que un dolor lo atravesara. Se retorció en la cama e hizo una mueca, preguntándose el porqué de aquel malestar.

—Todo estará bien —de pronto Phineas habló—. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

Perry sonrió levemente. Deseaba creer eso. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero no podía. Sabía la verdad. Siempre lo alejarían de ellos. Así sería… por el resto de sus días.

Ferb se limitó a inyectar algo en el suero, que estaba conectado a su brazo, mientras Phineas continuó hablándole hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido o eso pensaba. En realidad se trataba del efecto del analgésico.

* * *

Una semana, ese fue el tiempo exacto que Phineas y Ferb pudieron mantenerlo escondido en su casa y cuidar de él. Pero, tal y como había pensado, no se quedó con sus niños. Candace los descubrió y fue nuevamente alejado de ellos. Lo llevaron al hospital de la agencia, donde debía permanecer hasta que se recuperara. Aquella separación no fue fácil, después de todo, había pasado una semana viéndolos a diario y ahora nunca podría acercarse a ellos otra vez. No podía aceptar la idea, simplemente era imposible. ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba siempre se desvanecía frente a él? ¿Por qué el karma no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Acaso no comprendía que ya había sufrido lo suficiente?

Pero nunca podría cambiar nada. Había hecho cosas horribles. Era un monstruo. Todos lo veían como eso. Linda nunca aceptaría que estuviera cerca de sus niños y el resto de los ciudadanos de Danville siempre intentarían vengarse de él. Los agentes nunca dejarían de temerle y Candace siempre pensaría que Doofenshmirtz estaba esperando el momento perfecto para retomar su control mental.

"Doofenshmirtz", aquel nombre resonó en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, fue él quien lo convirtió en lo que era, un cyborg, una pobre aberración de la naturaleza. Era él quien le enseñó a hacer el mal cuando no recordaba nada. Era él quien le ordenó conquistar el área limítrofe y destruir la O.W.C.A. ¡Él era el único responsable! Y ahora, por su causa, su vida era el infierno en la tierra, mientras que el ex dictador vivía tranquilamente en la cárcel. Al menos su hija, Vanessa, lo visitaba y no lo alejaban de ella. No lo soportaba. ¡No podía! Sentía envidia, odio y frustración. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió. No permitiría que esta situación continúe. Haría algo al respecto.

La sed de venganza lo mantuvo vivo durante los tres meses que demoró en sanar y cuando finalmente se recuperó, sólo tenía una idea en mente o mejor dicho, a una persona: "Doofenshmirtz".

Sin embargo, una vez que recobró su salud no le permitieron irse. Al parecer, en todo aquel tiempo, Candace logró convencer a Monograma que debían encerrarlo por precaución. No porque el ex dictador pudiese retomar control sobre él, sino porque los ciudadanos podrían intentar matarlo nuevamente.

Y con aquellas excusas lo llevaron a prisión, donde lejos de estar a salvo estaría inseguro, pero él no se preocupaba. Al menos estaba más cerca de Doofenshmirtz y tenía más posibilidades de cumplir su objetivo, vengarse de él.

Una semana estuvo observando el comportamiento y la rutina de la cárcel. Y finalmente había descubierto el momento perfecto para intentar cumplir su cometido.

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ex dictador de Danville, hallábase en su celda. A diferencia del resto de los presos que estaban en el patio. Siendo un prisionero de alto riesgo (y con muchos enemigos) no realizaba actividades al aire libre, ya que podía terminar muerto (aunque eso era lo que deseaban varios de los guardias). Sostenía en una mano su objeto más preciado, un tren de juguete, que había recuperado hace algunos meses.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y después de un tiempo un sonido se presentó. La puerta de su celda se abrió y se cerró. Alguien había ingresado. El ex dictador guardó el objeto y giró para ver de quien se trataba, pero no logró visualizar nada. Todo estaba oscuro, ya que la habitación carecía de ventanas y de rejas, sólo eran cuatro paredes y una puerta. Él había diseñado ese tipo de celdas cuando era el líder del área tri-estatal y ahora se arrepentía de aquello. Deseaba que hubiese una fuente de luz que le dijera de quién se trataba.

En medio de las penumbras vio una pequeña sombra que se acercaba a él. Por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás y entonces decidió hablar.

—¿Quién es? —dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La silueta se limitó a guardar silencio y acercarse a él. Heinz retrocedió aún más, preguntándose de qué se trataba. Tal vez alguien había pagado para asesinarlo. Él sabía que algo como aquello podía suceder, pero nunca pensó mucho en eso. Tenía suficiente con las golpizas diarias que recibía cuando deambulaba por los pasillos de prisión para realizar algunas tareas, como lavar su ropa (cosa que era imprescindible). Así que sólo se limitaba a huir, escapar de los prisioneros que querían vengarse de él.

La sombra pequeña continuó acercándose, mientras él se limitaba a retroceder y pensar qué hacer, pero no podía idear nada. Al menos no en estos momentos.

—Alto —pidió, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la cama de la celda y llevaba una mano a su espalda, intentando alcanzar el cuchillo que estaba escondido debajo de su almohada.

La silueta no obedeció, simplemente se limitó a caminar, como si ni siquiera pudiese escucharlo. Levantó una mano en la que aparentemente sostenía un arma, parecía ser un mazo o algo similar. Doofenshmirtz sintió que el miedo recorría cada fibra de su ser. Era irónico. El gran dictador, líder del área limítrofe, temía a una simple sombra que se acercaba hacia él. Cualquiera reiría si escuchaba aquello, pero Heinz estaba seguro de que no sólo se trataba de una sombra. Era algo más.

El ser desconocido finalmente llegó hasta él y entonces Doofenshmirtz no lo dudó más. Sacó el cuchillo y apuñaló al sujeto, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el metal del arma punzocortante no atravesó piel, sino que chocó con metal. En aquel instante se percató de quién se trataba.

—¿Platyborg? —preguntó con desconcierto. ¿Era él? Entonces ¿por qué hacía esto? ¿O acaso confundió sus intenciones y el cyborg no estaba intentando matarlo?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para preguntar, ya que un golpe en el estómago sacó todo el aire del interior de su cuerpo. Un grito ahogado de dolor escapó de sus labios, antes de que llevara las manos a la región afectada y se doblara en dos. No lo notó, en medio de las sombras no podía hacerlo, pero Perry lo observaba con ira. Lo había golpeado porque odiaba ese nombre y lo odiaba más cuando él lo llamaba así. Sin embargo, Heinz no sabía eso, así que se limitó a intentar aspirar un poco de aire, recuperar el aliento y hablar nuevamente.

—Platyborg, ¿qué… qué estás haciendo? —su voz era casi inaudible, ahogada por el dolor en la región media de su cuerpo.

Pero aun así Perry podía oírla. Sin embargo, no respondió, sino que se limitó a agacharse levemente y girar sobre sus propios pies. El movimiento brusco y rápido provocó que la daga de su cola produjera cortes profundos en los tobillos del hombre.

Doofenshmirtz cayó al suelo bruscamente, como cual árbol recién talado cae en el bosque. La sangre fluyó de su cuerpo con avidez, creando un pequeño charco a su alrededor. Quiso gritar por el dolor repentino, pero no tuvo tiempo. Más golpes se presentaron en su cuerpo. Las puntas del mazo, que Perry llevaba en la mano, se clavaban en su piel, desgarrando y produciendo heridas. Y todo lo que podía hacer era cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. No sabía por qué su general y ex enemigo hacía esto. No entendía. Sólo conocía con certeza que quería lastimarlo. Debía huir y tenía que hacerlo pronto si quería vivir.

En medio de todo aquello vio un objeto en especial, un florero. En un instante de valor y fuerza inesperada (causada por la adrenalina), empujó a su agresor y lo mandó un poco lejos. Se arrodilló con dificultad, mientras intentaba que sus heridas no tocaran el suelo, pero era imposible. Tenía muchas como para lograrlo. Tomó el florero en una mano y para cuando giró nuevamente encontró a Perry, que estaba peligrosamente cerca. Antes de que su ex general pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, lanzó el objeto y éste impactó en el rostro del cyborg. El florero se hizo añicos y algunos pedazos se incrustaron en su rostro, pero a pesar de eso el agresor continuó caminando. Se limpió la cara y se limitó a observarlo con rabia.

Doofenshmirtz retrocedió. No necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba enfadado. Él lo sentía. El problema es que no conocía el porqué de su ira. No había hecho nada malo. Al menos no últimamente.

De pronto las luces se encendieron y Perry supo que alguien se enteró de que la electricidad se cortó en las celdas (ya que él apagó el generador). Probablemente los prisioneros estaban regresando del patio, así que debía apresurarse y terminar su trabajo de una vez. Entonces giró, dispuesto a dar el toque final. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio que el hombre estaba acurrucado en una esquina. El miedo escrito en sus facciones y la sangre extendida por el suelo.

Había imaginado esta misma escena durante los tres meses que estuvo en el hospital, pero ahora que la tenía frente a él no le causaba sosiego ni satisfacción. Al contrario, le producía repulsión, pero no hacía el ex dictador, sino a sí mismo. ¿Qué ocurría? Debería estar feliz, sentirse dichoso. Sin embargo, sentía culpa, como si hubiese lastimado a Phineas.

Perry se golpeó mentalmente ante la idea. Doofenshmirtz no era digno de compararse con Phineas. ¡Nunca lo sería! Y aún sabiendo eso su mente se limitaba a continuar comparándolo, gritándole que el hombre no merecía esto. No entendía el porqué de su repentina confusión. ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? ¿Acaso no había deseado golpearlo hasta la muerte? Si era así, ¿por qué ahora lo veía como a una persona indefensa?

Doofenshmirtz abrió el ojo cuando notó que no recibía más golpes. Apartó las manos del rostro y logró divisar a su general, que ahora estaba parado en medio de la habitación con una expresión en blanco. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso alguien lo reprogramó para que cumpliera esta misión y acaso esa programación se esfumó y por eso ahora estaba así, confundido? Sí, debía tratarse de eso, porque no hallaba otra explicación. Estaba seguro de que su general nunca sería capaz de hacerle esto.

Se apoyó en la cama de la celda y a duras penas logró levantarse lo suficiente como para poder tomar asiento en ella.

—Platyborg… —su voz ahogada por el dolor retumbó en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue bueno. Los recuerdos dolorosos retornaron a la mente de Perry cuando escuchó aquella palabra y en un instante se sentía furioso nuevamente. Tomó el cuchillo, que Doofenshmirtz había dejado caer, saltó a la cama y finalmente clavó el objeto en el estómago del hombre.

Heinz abrió los ojos tanto como podía, cuando sintió el trozo de metal incrustándose en su cuerpo y destruyendo parte de sus órganos vitales. En ese momento las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se agotaron y se dejó caer. Resbaló de la cama, ya que Perry lo soltó, y cayó al suelo. La fricción del cuerpo y la gravedad produjeron que la almohada resbalara junto a él y también terminara en el piso. Rebelando todo lo que escondía debajo.

Platyborg quedó en shock durante un tiempo. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Finalmente lo asesinó y aun así no sentía bien. ¿Por qué?

En medio de todo aquello decidió girar la cabeza. Entonces vio un cuaderno, que estaba encima de la cama y que al parecer estuvo escondido debajo de la almohada. Miró el objeto un momento, antes de tomarlo y abrirlo, intentando que su conciencia lo dejara en paz. Al menos por un segundo.

Había planos allí y una especie de diario manuscrito. Su mente y su cordura le gritaban que no debía leer nada, pero él no obedeció. No debió hacerlo. Nunca debió abrir el cuaderno y mucho menos inspeccionar su interior. Todo lo que sabía después era que se sentía como un idiota. La culpa y el odio a sí mismo fueron invadiendo su cuerpo conforme los recuerdos llegaban hasta él nuevamente, las imágenes borradas por el accidente que había sufrido.

Hace cuatro años atrás él luchaba por Danville. A pesar de su corta experiencia se había convertido en el mejor agente de toda la organización. Tenía como enemigo al mejor villano del área limítrofe y cada día se limitaba a ir y luchar con él. Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad y dicha en su vida, existía un problema. Ser el mejor agente no sólo era honor y gloria, sino también fuente de envidia. Había un agente en especial que le tenía más envidia que los demás, Peter el panda. Él siempre intentaba humillarlo o reducirlo, pero nunca lo conseguía.

Un día de tantos otros, Perry ingresó a su guarida y se encontró con Peter allí. Le reclamó y preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero el otro no respondió. Simplemente se fue. Sin tomarle mucha importancia continuó su día, recibió su misión, fue al edificio de su enemigo, peleó con él y se marchó usando el jetpack, pero no fue hasta que estuvo en el cielo que comprendió lo que el panda estaba haciendo en su guarida. Estaba saboteándolo. El jetpack comenzó a fallar y de un momento a otro fue en picada hacía el suelo. Perry cerró los ojos y se preparó para el final inminente, aceptando su destino. Impactó contra el suelo y eso fue todo. Perdió el conocimiento y no supo más.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, todo le dolía y no podía recordar nada. Su visión no era muy clara, pero aun así notó que habían muchos aparatos a su alrededor y había una lámpara en el techo. De pronto escuchó una voz y sintió que el miedo recorría cada fibra de su ser. No sabía dónde estaba, ¡ni siquiera sabía quién era! Vio una sombra que se acercaba a él y todo lo que podía hacer era observar. Pronto la silueta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser iluminado por la luz de la lámpara y divisó que se trataba de un hombre, que extrañamente llevaba un parche encima de uno de sus ojos. Perry se retorció. Se sentía indefenso y con miedo. Sin embargo, el hombre no le hizo daño, sino que se limitó a mirarlo y hablar.

—Todo estará bien —susurró con voz dulce.

Perry no sabía si podía confiar o no, pero no tenía otra opción. Así que dejó de moverse, aunque el miedo continuaba en su interior. El hombre al parecer notó aquello, porque mientras inyectaba algo en el suero (un anestésico) comenzó a cantar. La voz no era angelical y no entendía la letra de la canción, que al parecer estaba en otro idioma, pero fue suficiente para calmarlo y permitir que conciliara el sueño otra vez.

Desde entonces se quedó con él. Ya que no tenía recuerdos de una vida pasada, pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Después de todo, el hombre lo alimentaba y le daba un techo donde quedarse. Él lo reparaba cuando su sistema fallaba. Él lo consolaba cuando una tormenta eléctrica se presentaba (le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero ya que no tenía recuerdos, temía a las tormentas) y él lo había defendido cuando aquella adolescente pelirroja casi terminó matándolo.

Y ahora estaba allí. En aquella celda, arrepintiéndose de un error. ¡Acababa de atacar a la persona equivocada! No debió vengarse de él, sino de cierto agente que le tenía más miedo que los demás. O quizás no debió intentar vengarse de nadie para empezar. Después de todo, había jurado nunca más atacar a nadie y ahora acababa de romper su promesa.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Tenían razón. Todos tenían razón. ¡Era un monstruo! Una bestia cruel y despiadada. No era malo porque Doofenshmirtz se lo ordenaba (de hecho, ahora que recordaba él había matado a todas esas personas porque se atrevieron a golpearlo o desobedecerlo o porque pertenecían a la resistencia, no por ordenes). Él era así por una razón que desconocía. Tal vez era parte de su esencia. Quizás seguía el ejemplo de Doofenshmirtz. ¿Quién sabe?

Lo único que en ese instante sabía era que había cometido un error sin solución. Asesinó al hombre que alguna vez le salvó la vida. No existía vuelta atrás y él lo sabía, sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Había algo más escrito en el cuaderno. Al lado de los planos había un párrafo entero, que hablaba de un plan de escape, pero no estaba destinado solamente a Doofenshmirtz. El escrito hablaba de una especie de capsula para tres ocupantes y, para su desgracia, el párrafo también mencionaba a los tres fugitivos: Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz… y él.

Al parecer el ex dictador estaba al tanto de todo. Sabía que Vanessa era constantemente agredida por ser su hija y que Perry había sufrido más ataques en un día que todas las ejecuciones de un mes. Estaba arrepentido. Se sentía terrible, porque sabía que todo aquello era su culpa. Después de todo, él conquistó el área limítrofe, pero su general y su hija no merecían pagar por sus crímenes. Así que decidió huir y llevárselos, antes de que terminaran muertos. Sabía que estaba mal. No debería escapar, sino cumplir su condena, pero no podía dejar que ellos sufran por su causa. Así que preparó todo, jurando que éste sería su último acto malo y que nunca volvería a conquistar otra ciudad ni dañar a nadie, pero ahora aquello ya no era posible.

Perry lanzó el cuaderno lejos. Ya no lo soportaba. El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande. De pronto un sonido llamó su atención y él bajó de la cama para buscar su fuente. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se percató de lo que sucedía, Doofenshmirtz estaba moviéndose. ¡El hombre todavía estaba vivo! Ni siquiera sabía cómo eso era posible. Lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta él.

Doofenshmirtz se sostuvo la herida en un intento vano de parar la hemorragia. Sin embargo, cuando entendió que eso no sucedería, decidió que lo mejor sería salir de aquella celda. Entonces se movió, pero se espantó cuando divisó que su general se acercaba a él. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se movió? Debió quedarse quieto. Ahora terminaría muerto. Llevó una mano a la cara y la otra a su herida, antes de susurrar una sola palabra: "no".

Pero no pasó nada. Los golpes no retornaron y tampoco el dolor. Entonces quitó la mano de su rostro para ver lo que sucedía. De pie frente a él, estaba Perry, pero no hacía nada. Se limitaba a observarlo con tristeza.

Cuatro años, lo había conocido durante cuatro años y gracias a ello llegó a comprenderlo sin necesidad de palabras. Razón por la cual, ahora podía leer lo que quería decir, aunque el mensaje sólo contenía dos palabras: "lo siento".

Heinz sonrió levemente, pensando que la reprogramación finalmente se había esfumado y _su _general estaba de regreso. No sabía si pensaba eso porque no podía creer que Perry hiciera algo así o porque sabía que esa era la verdad, pero en realidad no le importaba. Él estaba convencido de esa idea y era todo lo que realmente tenía relevancia.

(**N/A: **Desde aquí escuchen: **"Déjame gritar" de Kudai**)

—Está bien… No es tu culpa —fue lo único que dijo. Antes de que notara que las pocas fuerzas se le estaban agotando y el frío invadía su cuerpo.

"No es tu culpa". Perry no entendía. Él acababa de atacarlo y el hombre le decía que no era su culpa. ¿Dónde estaba la lógica del asunto? O tal vez Doofenshmirtz pensaba que algún hacker se metió con su programación y le ordenó asesinarlo. En ese instante no quiso aclararle el asunto. No deseaba decirle que hizo esto por propia voluntad. Así que se limitó a acercarse e inspeccionar la herida con la ayuda de su ojo robot. Lastimosamente concluyó que el hombre estaba mal herido. No viviría por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no quiso obedecer a la lógica y decidió salir a buscar ayuda. Dio la vuelta e intentó llegar a la puerta, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

—No podrán hacer nada… —Doofenshmirtz estaba murmurando, aunque hablaba tan fuerte como podía—. Estoy mal herido… Lo sabes…

Perry frenó en seco al escucharlo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero algo en esta habitación, probablemente la culpa, le obligaba a intentar pedir ayuda. Giró levemente y observó al ex dictador, pidiendo en el silencio que le permitiera salir, pero el hombre negó.

Doofenshmirtz extendió una mano, pidiendo que se acercara a él. Estaba condenado a morir, pero no quería estar solo cuando eso sucediese. Platyborg volvió sobre sus pasos y le sostuvo la mano, tomando asiento a su lado. Si así lo quería estaría junto a él, aunque preferiría hacer algo más, pero no podía y él lo sabía.

Heinz se sorprendió. No esperaba que Perry se arriesgara a mancharse con su sangre, pero en realidad no le importaba. En este momento sólo agradecía la compañía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara que su general estaba triste, pero no sólo por su repentina partida. Había algo más escrito en sus facciones, la culpa. Doofenshmirtz no entendía. ¿Por qué sentirse así si es que no lo hizo por propia voluntad o quizás…? No, Perry nunca intentaría matarlo por voluntad propia. Él no lo creía y nunca lo haría.

—Todo está bien… —y aún en su lecho de muerte continuaba mintiendo—. No es tu culpa…

Pero aquellas palabras no ayudaban. Perry se sentía peor, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo al no decirle que hizo esto por voluntad propia.

Notando que sus palabras no surtían efecto, Doofenshmirtz le soltó la mano y la apoyó en uno de sus hombros, atrayéndolo suavemente hasta él. Platyborg no se resistió, sino que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del ex dictador y se limitó a mirar el horizonte. No sabía qué pasaría después de esto, sólo conocía que deseaba morir, dejar este mundo, porque ya no se sentía digno de él.

De pronto un sonido interrumpió el silencio. Doofenshmirtz estaba cantando. Era la misma canción que solía cantar para calmarlo cuando había una tormenta eléctrica. La misma melodía que entonó el día en que le salvó la vida. Su voz no era angelical. Ahora más que nunca se escuchaba como un susurro y todavía no entendía la letra, pero a pesar de eso le traía paz y en cierta forma... también le provocaba miedo.

Perry cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido, intentando imaginar que esto no estaba sucediendo, pero era imposible. Lentamente su voz fue apagándose, hasta que finalmente el silencio retornó a la habitación y Perry sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Doofenshmirtz ya no estaba con vida.

Sin embargo, él no se movió. Se quedó allí, inmóvil y sin hacer nada, mientras se maldecía una y otra vez. Y en ese instante algo imposible pasó… una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

La cuerda fue colocada en su cuello y él no hizo nada, ni siquiera se resistió. Sabía lo que había hecho y cuál era su condena.

Después de que Doofenshmirtz murió él se entregó por voluntad propia y confesó todo. Y aquello fue la última prueba que el juez necesitó para condenarlo a muerte, alegando que era un peligro. Al principio, Perry quedó en shock, pero después de un tiempo aceptó su castigo. No tenía otra opción, de todos modos. Ahora finalmente había llegado el día de su ejecución y él estaba encima de una plataforma que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad, un cadalso con horca para ser más específicos. Ya que después de que Doofenshmirtz fue vencido, todo volvió a ser como en épocas coloniales. Debido a que todo estaba hecho un caos. Heinz había deformado la sociedad, la política y las leyes a su gusto. Ahora todo lo que podían hacer era reconstruir esas áreas desde abajo.

Perry suspiró con melancolía, mientras fijaba su vista en la multitud. Grande fue su sobresaltó cuando notó que Phineas y Ferb estaban presentes. Él no lo podía creer, ni siquiera lo había pensado en primer lugar. El pelirrojo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, gritaba algunas suplicas e intentaba llegar hasta él, pero Candace no se lo permitía. Ferb, en cambio, siendo más sensato, se limitaba a observarlo y dejar caer algunas lágrimas de dolor. A diferencia de la multitud que pedía que acabaran con él.

Platyborg cerró los ojos para no continuar observando aquella escena. No deseaba que fuese su último recuerdo. De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer. Al parecer siempre que se entristecía el cielo dejaba que el agua de las nubes se precipitara a la tierra. La multitud fue desconcentrándose y los gritos se hicieron menos perceptibles, pero él no abrió los ojos. El viento silbó en su oído como si susurrara las palabras que él no podía pronunciar:

_Donde quiera que estés_  
_sólo deseo que sepas que me arrepiento,_  
_sólo quiero que escuches mi llanto,_  
_el eterno sonido de mis lamentos_  
_y sepas que mi alma en pena_  
_siempre susurrará un "lo siento"._

Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía. No comprendía porque hizo lo que hizo. Sólo sabía que en aquellos días pasados su vida era el infierno en la tierra. Él ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba enloqueciendo. En medio de todo aquello sólo encontró una solución, alguien a quien culpar por su dolor. La sed de venganza lo mantuvo vivo hasta que finalmente... logró su cometido, pero su horrible vida no era suficiente excusa para lo que hizo. Nunca lo sería y él nunca se perdonaría.

El sonido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos y todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse quieto, mientras percibía que el verdugo posaba sus manos en la palanca que activaba la trampilla debajo de sus pies. Perry suspiró. Sabía que había llegado su fin. Una lágrima traviesa escapó de su control y recorrió su mejilla, mientras su mente se centraba en sus recuerdos recién recuperados.

Ahora entendía. Finalmente comprendía las razones de Peter y las de Doofenshmirtz, pero él no quería entender. Ahora lloraba. Descubrió que podía derramar lágrimas cuando Heinz murió, pero él no quería llorar. Ahora moriría... pero él... no quería morir.

La palanca fue jalada bruscamente y la trampilla se activó. Entonces la gravedad y su peso ejercieron presión en su cuello. Y de un momento a otro, todo lo que quedó fue un cuerpo inerte, colgado en medio de la plaza y el sonido de los gritos de un niño pelirrojo, que sólo repetía una palabra: "no".

* * *

Enséñame que perdonar es un signo de grandeza  
Y que la venganza es una señal de bajeza.

(Extracto de la oración de Mahatma Gandhi)


End file.
